House? Cuddy? Débile?
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Séries de petites phrases à thème. Quelques répliques entre House et Cuddy.
1. Chapter 1

Il y a quelques semaines, je me suis inscrite sur une nouvelle communauté sur livejournal : unephrase. Le principe de cette communauté est simple. Nous choisissons un couple et un thème parmis les quelques proposés. Chaques thèmes regroupes 50 "idées" à travailler.

Je me suis donc lancée avec le pairing House/Cuddy pour les thèmes débiles. Je dédie ces quelques lignes à zazaone pour m'avoir incité à rejoindre cette com' et je remercie benebu pour l'amélioration qu'elle a apportée à la première phrase de ce chapître.

Vous verrez les phrases par lot de 10, dans le désordres des propositions. Je me suis laissée guider par l'inspiration.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

_**House M.D. - House/Cuddy Thèmes débiles - NC-17 - 10/50**_  
Série (TV) : House M.D.

Pairing : House/Cuddy  
Rating : NC-17 pour allusions  
Nombre de phrase : 10/50 (en désordre)  
Liste n°2: Thèmes débiles  
Disclaimer : House M.D. appartient à David Shore et à la Fox.

* * *

2 # Mercure : « On dirait que vous voulez faire exploser le mercure de tous les thermomètres avec des jupes aussi courtes - vous êtes aussi un bon médecin, pas seulement une bombe sexuelle ! »

3 # Violette : Un patient venait de renverser sa poche urinaire sur le docteur House quand Cuddy entra dans la chambre : « Vous ne devriez pas changer d'eau de toilette, la violette vous va mieux. »

7 # Façade : « Mais non, Cuddy, tous ces boutons ne sont pas une façade, mon patient est vraiment malade et c'est plutôt normal qu'il suinte de tous les côtés, surtout pour un herpès eczémateux »

8 # Ventilateur : « How, sortez les ventilateurs, Cuddy a mit son chemisier blanc au décolleté hypnotisant. »

11 # Scotch : « C'est du scotch que je parlais quand je vous ai demandé deux doigts, pas d'autre chose House ! »

19 # Nouille : « Je m'attendais à ce que votre spaghetti fasse moins nouille ébouillantée que cela », dit Cuddy en faisant la moue.

21 # Pocky : « Oui je sais, c'est un symbole phallique et en tant que tel, appelez-là Pocky », dit House en pointant sa canne sur la directrice de l'hôpital.

25 # Crayon : House attrapa le crayon qui tenait la chevelure de Cuddy, elle avait mit dix minutes à la faire tenir, et sortit du bureau, un sourire aux lèvres.

27 # Chat : House dégagea son bureau à l'aide de sa canne, prit Cuddy par la taille et la renversa en avant afin de frotter sa barbe naissante dans son cou : « Chat, c'est à vous de compter maintenant »

38 # String : « Cuddy, votre string est trop serré ou vous avez un balai dans le cul ? »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ces quelques lignes. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu. 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite de ces quelques phrases.

_**

* * *

House M.D. - House/Cuddy Thèmes débiles - NC-17 - 10/50**_

**Série (TV) :** House M.D.  
**Pairing :** House/Cuddy  
**Rating :** NC-17 pour allusions  
**Nombre de phrase :** 10/50 (en désordre, total 20/50)  
**Liste n°2:** Thèmes débiles  
**Disclaimer : **House M.D. appartient à David Shore et à la Fox.

* * *

1 # Roulette : « Mais non je ne joue pas à la roulette russe avec ce patient, enfin plus pour le moment. »

6 # Livre : « Cuddy tu es une catastrophe en cuisine ! Même avec un livre tu n'arriverais pas à faire réchauffer de la soupe en boite. »

10 # Bureau : « House c'est mon bureau ici, allez regarder votre soap ailleurs, mieux allez faire votre travail ! »

14 # Musique : « Ce n'est pas parce vous savez jouer du piano que vous êtes capable de faire de la musique, dit Cuddy en réponse aux sarcasmes de son diagnosticien préféré »

15 # Calendrier : « Cuddy, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que poseriez pour miss janvier ! Bouillante comme vous êtes, vous auriez mérité d'être miss août.

32 # Cire : « Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en cire », dit house en plongeant son regard entre les deux seins de Cuddy, « ils reluisent sous mon regard »

41 # Famille : « Ne me laissez pas tomber, vous êtes ma seule famille », répondit sarcastiquement House à une Cuddy s'inquiétant pour son addiction à la vicodine.

44 # Langue : « House, gardez votre langue dans votre poche lorsque nous serons devant le conseil, je n'ai pas envie de me battre pour votre job aujourd'hui ! »

45 # Oreillons : House rouspétait contre ses heures de consultation dans le bureau de Cuddy : « Tous ces malades dans les hôpitaux, ce n'est vraiment pas sain, regardez ce gamin, il a les oreillons ! »

49 # X : « Pour autant que vos XY restent bien loin de mes X, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi House ! »

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivit ces quelques tranches de vie 


	3. Chapter 3

**Série (TV) :** House M.D.  
**Pairing :** House/Cuddy  
**Rating :** NC-17 pour allusions  
**Nombre de phrase :** 10/50 (en désordre - total 30/50)  
**Liste n°2:** Thèmes débiles  
**Disclaimer : **House M.D. appartient à David Shore et à la Fox.

* * *

20 # Poster : House installa un poster géant, montrant la directrice de l'hôpital en porte-jarretelles, dans les toilettes pour hommes.

34 # Législation : « Je vais relire mes différents textes de législation, je suis sûre qu'il y a une loi contre la reproduction de gens tels que vous », maugréa Cuddy en repoussant le brave docteur.

36 # Lit : Cuddy et House étaient au lit, la jambe de ce dernier se rétracta violemment et il murmura : « Ce n'est pas comme ça que je comptais tirer ma crampe ce soir »

37 # Tabouret : House, dans son bain, attrapa sa canne pour faire avancer le tabouret sur lequel étaient posées ses photos de Cuddy dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital.

39 # Herbe : House courait dans l'herbe fraîche sous le regard enamouré de sa directrice d'hôpital quand Wilson frappa au carreau, ce qui le réveilla en sursaut.

42 # Trou : « Mais je m'en fous du trou de la Sécu ! Je ne suis pas payé pour le reboucher », cria House alors que Cuddy lui refusait de faire un IRM supplémentaire.

43 # Babillage : « Non, Cuddy, pas les consultations des enfants ! Il y a toujours une mère, avec eux, qui ne peut s'empêcher de babiller comme une pré-adolescante en manque. »

46 # Nuit : « Il paraît que la nuit, tous les chats sont gris ! » dit House en baissant son regard en dessous de la ceinture de Cuddy.

47 # Vampire : « Mais non, Cuddy, quand je dis que vous avez les dents longues ça veut dire que vous êtes une arriviste, pas un vampire ! Je ne me permettrais pas de telles grossièretés à votre encontre. »

48 # Vapeurs : House regarda Cuddy droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire : « Je suis sûr que vous êtes enceinte, vous avez des vapeurs depuis trois jours et ce n'est pas votre cycle normal ! » 


	4. Chapter 4

**Série (TV) :** House M.D.  
**Pairing :** House/Cuddy  
**Rating :** NC-17 pour allusions  
**Nombre de phrase :** 10/50 (en désordre, total 40/50)  
**Liste n°2:** Thèmes débiles  
**Disclaimer : **House M.D. appartient à David Shore et à la Fox.

* * *

4 # Chapelure : « Mon dieu, vous avez des pellicules House, on dirait de la chapelure sur vos épaules. »

5 # Cutter : House prit un cutter et commença à se faire saigner les poignets, ce qui est bien avec les scarification c'est qu'elle libère des endorphines salvatrices ! Après tout, Cuddy n'avait qu'a lui rendre sa Vicodin.

9 # Papier cadeau : Tracasse pas Wilson, je me suis arrangé pour remettre le papier cadeau en place, Cuddy ne saura jamais que j'ai vu que son nouveau fiancé lui offre des strings ! Enfin, pas avant une minute, le temps qu'il y ait plus de monde dans la salle d'attende.

12 # Calepin : Wilson attrapa son calepin et nota un montant, House venait encore de gagner un pari, mérité pour une fois, embrasser Cuddy devant le Président, il fallait oser !

13 # Sac : Cette robe ne vous vas pas du tout, on dirait un sac de pomme de terre ! Plus très ferme apparemment !

16 # Charrette : C'est à cause de la vieille charrette qui me sert de voiture répondit House quand Cuddy lui fit remarquer son retard de trois heures pour les consultations.

17 # Repas : Cuddy remit tout son repas dans la poubelle de son bureau, le temps de relever la tête et elle entendait une voix moqueuse lui dire qu'elle devrait faire un test de grossesse et lui de paternité, parce qu'on ne sait jamais avec une directrice débauchée.

18 # Chocolat : Il lui avait offert une superbe boite de chocolat pour la saint Valentin, bon il en avait mangé la moitié mais c'est le geste qui compte non ?

22 # Écartèlement : Elle en avait marre de le voir utiliser sa canne pour se sortir de toutes les mauvaises situations, elle l'avait donc poussé du pied et prié pour que le grand écart qu'il avait fait lui laisse ses bijoux de famille intacte.

50 # Zoo : House repoussa le papier que lui tendait Cuddy et lui dit : « Il est hors de question que je fasse un sevrage ! Je ne suis pas une bête curieuse qui va se faire observer comme au zoo » 


	5. Chapter 5

**Série (TV) :** House M.D.  
**Pairing :** House/Cuddy  
**Rating :** NC-17 pour allusions  
**Nombre de phrase :** 10/50 (en désordre; 50/50)  
**Liste n°2:** Thèmes débiles  
**Disclaimer : **House M.D. appartient à David Shore et à la Fox.

* * *

23 # Faux : Il lui avait rendu un faux certificat, rempli par Foreman qui se trouve en Afrique, et elle n'avait rien remarqué ! Il se sourit à lui même en y repensant.

24 # Vrai : Tout le monde ment, ce qu'elle dit n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais été trop rapide, demande-lui si elle s'est remise d'hier soir et tu verras !

26 # Banane : Une œuvre de charité pour l'hôpital d'accord mais pourquoi me déguiser en Elvis ? On ne peut pas faire une soirée poker comme l'an dernier ?

28 # Vache : Mon dieu Cuddy, vous avez fait des folies de votre corps toute la nuit, vous avez un regard bovin !

29 # 69 : Cuddy, ça fait exactement 69 minutes que je n'ai pas eu ma vicodine ! J'ai mal, je vais être obligé de vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs encore longtemps ?

30 # Loose : Elle est partie avec un gars en chaise roulante alors que je marche encore à moitié ! Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu seras encore là demain matin ?

31 # Cœur : Si je veux sonder ton cœur, c'est juste pour vérifier tes artères, pas pour autre chose !

33 # Dent : Il aimait passer une sucette sur ses dents avant de l'embrasser tendrement et elle, aimait passer le sucre d'orge sur son sexe avant de sucer goulûment le liquide rose qui en coulait.

35 # Bonbon : Tu es la seule chose tout en sucre que je peux supporter, enfin vingt minutes tout les soirs !

40 # Homosexuel : A chaque fois qu'il glissait avec sa cane, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des idées très salaces concernant l'utilisation de ce symbole phallique.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce pairing. Je devrais bientôt revenir avec un House/Snape, quand j'aurai le temps 


End file.
